The Amazing World of Casey Jr. and Friends Part 19: No Joke for Harry Hogwarts (George Carlin).
Here is part nineteen of The Amazing World of Casey Jr. and Friends. Cast * Narrator (in No Joke for James for the US) - (George Carlin) * Tootle (from Little Golden Book Land) as Percy # 6 * Freight Cars as Themselves * Cabooses as Themselves * Casey Jr (from Dumbo) as Thomas # 1 * Montana as Gordon # 4 - (Both pompous and proud) * Harry Hogwarts as James # 5 - (Both vain) Transcript * Narrator: Harry Hogwarts is a mixed traffic engine. He can pull both freight cars and coaches. (as the first shot finds James hauling nine freight cars and a caboose, the second shot finds Harry Hogwarts pulling five coaches like a green and three red coaches and Annie and Clarabel) He's proud of his smart red paint and so is his driver. * Harry Hogwarts's Driver: Everyone says you brighten up your day, Harry Hogwarts. * Narrator: One morning, Harry whistled loudly at the other engines. (Harry is in the yard with Tootle and Casey Jr shunting freight cars together) * Harry Hogwarts: Look at me! I'm a smartest most useful engine on the line! * Casey Jr: Rubbish. * Narrator: Replied Casey Jr. * Casey Jr: We're all useful. Emelius Browne says so and he's head of the whole railway. * Tootle: You know what, Harry? * Narrator: Added Tootle. * Tootle: What? * Narrator: Replied Harry. * Tootle: You're getting all puffed up. (Harry clanks fiercely away) * Narrator: Harry huffed away. Later, he was still boasting. * Harry Hogwarts: I'm the pride of the line. (meets up with Montana as a freight train gets shunted past him) * Montana: I saw you're pulling freight cars. You're only a goods engine. * Harry Hogwarts: I've pull coaches too. * Montana: Not as much as I do. * Harry Hogwarts: But Sir Topham Hatt had plans for me. * Narrator: James was making this up but Gordon believed him. * Montana: What plans? * Harry Hogwarts: Uh, wait and see. Oh dear. * Narrator: He thought. * Harry Hogwarts: Now what'll I do? * Narrator: Casey was shunting shiny new coaches. (Casey pulls into the yard with some coaches like a green and yellow Express coach on the front, two red Express coaches in the middle, and another green and yellow Express coach at the end) * Casey Jr: Good morning, Harry. * Harry Hogwarts: Are those coaches for me? * Narrator: Asked Harry hopefully. * Casey Jr: No, these are for Montana's Express. I'll fetch your freight cars next. (Tootle runs by with three freight cars and Katy Caboose) * Narrator: But Harry was going to play a trick on the other engines. * Harry Hogwarts: Actually, Casey, I'm taking the coaches. Emelius Browne asked me to tell you. * Casey Jr: What about the cars? * Narrator: Asked Thomas. * James: Uh, give them to Gordon. * Thomas Bandicoot: Come on, Thomas. * Narrator: Said his driver. * Emily Bandicoot: Orders are orders. (Casey obeys and leaves Montana's coaches for Harry to couple up to so that he can escape) * Narrator: So when Harry's driver returned, Harry was coupled to the coaches and he puffed away. (James flees, taking Montana's coaches) Casey returned with the freight cars. And a few minutes later, Montana arrived. (Casey shunts eight freight cars and caboose for Montana, who arrives) * Montana: Where's the express? * Narrator: Casey told him about Harry. * Casey Jr: And so here are your cars. * Narrator: Gordon was very cross and so was his driver. (Casey leaves the freight cars and flees) * Knuckles: Wait until Emelius Browne hears about this. * Narrator: Meanwhile Harry was enjoying himself enormously. (Harry speeds along the line, hauling Montana's four Express coaches) * Harry Hogwarts: What a clever plan! What a clever plan! * Narrator: He chuffed. Then he saw Emelius Browne. (as James arrives at Elsbridge station, Tootle goes by, hauling four freight cars and a caboose) * Emelius Browne: Some jokes are funny, but not this one, James. You have caused confusion. * Harry Hogwarts: Yes Sir. * Narrator: Said Harry. * Emelius Browne: You will now stay in your shed until you are wanted. (Harry obeys and uncouples himself from the train and flees sadly back to the shed) * Narrator: The other engines teased James. * Montana: I wonder who'd be pulling the express today? * Narrator: Said Montana. * Rustee Rails: I expect it'll be you. * Narrator: Replied Rustee Rails. * Rustee Rails: Harry is stuck in the shed for being silly. * Narrator: Harry felt sad. Next morning, he went back to work. (Harry sadly went back to work) * Casey Jr: Hello. * Narrator: Whistled Casey Jr. * Casey Jr: Good to see you out and about again. * Harry Hogwarts: I'm sorry I tricked you. * Narrator: Said Harry. * Harry Hogwarts: Are these my cars? * Casey Jr: Yes. * Narrator: Replied Thomas kindly. * Casey Jr: They're please to have you back. (Casey leaves) * Narrator: Harry set off to the harbour with a train of freight cars. He bustled about all day pushing and pulling them into place. (Harry takes all nine freight cars and a caboose to the docks) * Popeye: Time to go home now, Harry. * Narrator: Said his driver at last. * Blutor: No cars or passengers. Just we too. * Narrator: But his driver was wrong. * Railway Inspector: Excuse me. * Narrator: Said the man. * Railway Inspector: I have a meeting with Emelius Browne and I mustn't be late. May I ride back with you? * Popeye: Of course. * Narrator: Replied Harry's driver. Then he whispered to James. * Bluto: This gentleman is a railway inspector. * Narrator: Harry was most impressed. (couples up to his nine freight cars and caboose and speeds along the line at a high speed toward Fantasyland station) He steamed along the line as smoothly and quickly as he could. Emelius Browne was waiting on the platform and the railway inspector greeted him warmly. * Railway Inspector: This clever engine gave me a splendid ride. You must be proud of him. * Emelius Browne: Yes indeed. Harry, once again, you are a really useful engine. (Harry smiles) Category:Julian Bernardino